Another Nine Minutes
by Violet-chan
Summary: Haruka and Michiru - in the beginning of the morning.


Hi everyone! I'm here with, yes ANOTHER songfic. I like songfics. :P  
This was, belive it or not, edited in the laundry room of my college  
dorm. Therfore, if it's kinda odd, blame the laundry. ^_~ Anyways, I  
was inspired by the song "Another Nine Minutes" by Yankee Grey. I   
really DO suggest downloading it, as it IS a good song. ^_^   
  
As always, Haruka and Michiru are not mine. ((Although, I wouldn't  
mind having Nao... *_* )) Neither is the song "Another Nine Minutes".  
  
Reviews are good. Very good. That said, on with the story!   
~*~*~*  
Another Nine Minutes  
By: Violet-chan  
  
Somewhere in the early morning light an alarm clock flipped to  
six-thirty and began buzzing annoyingly. Haruka was jolted from her  
dream by the sound of the alarm and groaned - the stupid clock had  
torn her from her dream once again. Looking fondly at Michiru resting  
in her arms, she struggled against the urge to just shut the alarm off  
and try to reclaim her spot in dreamland. That blasted alarm always  
seemed to know when she was in the middle of the most *wonderful*  
dreams and put a stop to them. Either that, or her mind liked to  
torture her by starting those dreams just as it knew the alarm was  
ready to go off. At any rate, she didn't like it. With a sigh that  
essentially turned into a snarl, she batted at the one button that was  
a slight compromise. The "snooze" button successfully hit, she pulled  
Michiru closer to her, determined to enjoy the nine minutes she had  
been granted before the clock would go off again.  
Michiru stirred and opened her blue eyes lazily. "Haruka?" she  
yawned. "Was that the alarm?"  
"Mmmm..." Haruka mumbled noncommittally, burying her face in  
Michiru's hair. 'I really need to just stop remembering to turn that  
stupid thing on...' she thought to herself.  
"Don't we need to get up, love?"   
Haruka was tempted to tell her that, no, it was still the middle  
of the night, but in a few minutes the alarm would go off again and  
spoil things. "Another nine minutes, Michiru..." she finally muttered,  
locking her arms around the smaller woman's waist, and attempting to  
pull her even closer.  
Michiru smiled. The sun was barely creeping over the horizon and  
rays of sunlight crept around the window shades. One ray in particular  
shone on Haruka's sleep-tousled hair. Michiru grinned at that - Haruka  
reminded her of a little kid when she woke up.  
"Michiru?" Haruka's voice came out muffled, as her head was  
still surrounded by Michiru's hair.  
"Hmm?"  
"I have an idea... let's pull up the covers and stay right  
here."  
Michiru giggled softly. Truly, the idea did have its merit.  
Normally, she wouldn't think twice about spending an entire day in bed  
with Haruka - and enjoying herself at that - but they both had so much  
to do. School started in a little under an hour and a half and not only  
did she have violin lessons to teach, Haruka had a race. "What about  
school? And my lessons? And don't you have a race today?"  
Haruka groaned as the alarm went off again. Swatting at the  
snooze button, she mumbled, "Let the world stop... I don't care."  
Michiru chuckled and sat up against the headboard. Haruka's head  
found its way to rest comfortably in her lap. Michiru's hand played  
gently with Haruka's hair, teasing it into little curls that  
immediately fell out once she let them go. "But if we don't get up,  
I can't look forward to watching you race..." Michiru's sentence ended  
in a quiet purr as Haruka's hands began running over her thighs  
lightly. Haruka bent up to briefly kiss Michiru's lips before pulling  
herself to a sitting position and focusing on her neck.  
"H-Haruka," Michiru managed to get out. "I-if we start that,  
w-we're going to be late!" She could barely manage coherent speech with  
what Haruka was doing to her. Almost automatically, her arms wrapped  
around the back of Haruka's neck - even if there was a lot to do, she  
was, as always, virtually helpless to resist when Haruka was in this  
mood.  
"Who's gonna care if we're a little bit late?" Haruka growled  
into Michiru's ear, sending shiver down her spine. "Besides," she  
continued in a whisper, punctuating her words with kisses along  
Michiru's jawline. "This is my dream, and I want to stay in it."  
'School can wait...' was the last coherent thought to enter  
Michiru's mind as the alarm went off again and was promptly knocked to  
the floor.   
~*~*~*  
Just to quickly recap. Email: Sailor_Saturn___@hotmail.com Also, if you  
decide you want to talk to me, AIM is MurasakiiroMya and yahoo is  
Sailor_Saturn___ Bye! 


End file.
